1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose midway holder which is used when it is fixed on a hose to mount the hose on a mounting fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hose midway holder 1 of the above-specified kind according to the prior art is constructed, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, of: a tubular body 2 adapted to be fixed on a hose; a flange 3 adapted to abut against the peripheral edge of a mounting hole of a mounting fixture; and a groove 4 in which is to be fitted a fixing clip for clamping the peripheral edge of the mounting hole of said mounting fixture together with said flange 3. The hose midway holder 1 thus constructed is produced in its entirety by machining a rod.
Since the hose midway holder 1 of the prior art is wholly made of a rod by the machining operation, the rod is machined so much that as high as 70 to 80% of the material is wasted, thus degrading the yield and it takes a long time and a large amount of energy to work the rod material, thus raising the production cost.